Hidden Feelings
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: 'I'm not that stupid Father,' Phoenix thought stares at his father and not sure to be called Uncle Moses as they lean the wall still as if trying to hid the fact they want to kiss again. Shaking his head the boy states thoughtfully looking at Moses carefully, "At least he is better than that one guard you like to spend time with when need adult time, Father."


**Arashi: I apologize not posting anything for some time but lately I have been going through personal problems. I even lost my mom after she had a stroke that was really bad. It is a bit of time before get to a rhythm of things again. This is a request oneshot for Queenofshire405 want as a Halloween Request. There was no place where Ramses's son name so I came up with one Amun Phoenix though he goes more by Phoenix really.**

**Disclaimer: Prince of Egypt and its characters belong to Dream Works. There is no money being made off this fic. **

Genres: Romance, Humor, hints of Hurt/Comfort and Family

Warnings: Au, Some Language, slash, kissing, and son's amusement and disgust, ooc

Summary: 'I'm not that stupid Father,' Phoenix thought stares at his father and not sure to be called Uncle Moses as they lean the wall still as if trying to hid the fact they want to kiss again. Shaking his head the boy states thoughtfully looking at Moses carefully, "At least he is better than that one guard you like to spend time with when need adult time, Father."

* * *

Hidden Feelings

Ramses's dark color eyes stares into brown ones belonging to the former prince of Egypt, Moses as he drawls out, "What do you want Moses?"

"Let them go is all I'm asking, Ramses." Moses states returning the pharaoh's gaze controlling his racing heartbeat. "Is that too much to ask for?"

Moses waits for his former brother and friend to think over his words carefully. He wouldn't want to use the Creator's ways to get the Hebrews out of slavery unless it's necessary. He doesn't want innocent people to get hurt especially knowing Ramses has a son. A fierce jealousy feeling sears in his blood at the thought of another holding Ramses's heart causes him to stand rod still.

He still has feelings for the other after all this time? He bites his lip really taking note in what room they are in. The one what the Egyptians do the extra Hebrew babies. His stomach lurch as memories of the first time he came to this room those years ago.

Hearing Ramses's annoy sigh brings him back to attention, watching the frown grow a bit darker before fading slightly away. Ramses runs a hand over his chin in a thoughtful manner getting Moses's eyes to stare at the man's lips wondering what it is like to kiss them. As if sensing his thoughts Ramses smirks causing a brief pinking appear in Moses's cheeks.

"Still the same Moses," Ramses remarks taking a few steps forward slowly closing the gap between them watching as the other shift side to side hoping to keep some distance. "If it's too much to let go of the Hebrews is not so much but what are you willing to do to convince me?"

"Brother," Moses states only to have the taller man to tut.

"You know we aren't truly related and before I…." Ramses starts stopping thinking of the fact when he was younger he had to hid his feelings for his foster brother but should he dare take the first step.

He shouldn't still have this fear! He, Ramses, the great pharaoh throughout the land has no fear of anything. Expect for the fact he loves Moses which he doesn't know if the feelings are return. For Ra sakes, this damn man drives him crazy! He can see Moses's sweet eyes brewing with confusion and curiosity what he has to say.

"Before what" Moses question talking over the lump forming in his throat seeing many emotions passing through Ramses's eyes and for a few seconds he could have sworn he seen desire and tenderness in their depths.

"I do something stupid," The pharaoh murmurs closing the last bit of distance between them, brushing his slips softly against Moses's earning a soft gasp but doesn't dare deepen the kiss.

In fact he expect to be push away but not for the shorter man to wrap his arms around him and kiss eagerly back. For the first time both men feel the rightful bliss that been missing from their lives. A soft sound of footsteps went unnoticed to the two men until hearing a childish cough brings them back. Ramses and Moses look to find the royal prince standing a bit away from them holding a torch in his small hands.

"Phoenix what are you doing out of bed," Ramses growls at his son only to receive a smirk getting Moses to snicker despite the blush on his cheeks being caught kissing Ramses.

The smirk widens on Phoenix's face seeing despite the peeve and embarrassing expressions on the two adult faces. He could tell this stranger; Moses will make his father happy. He answers, "I couldn't sleep and was wondering where you disappear. So why are you standing in a dark room kissing a stranger, father?"

"Oh I guess I should leave," Moses whispers softly trying to move out of Ramses's arms only to have the said arms tighten more around him.

"Moses and I were just talking is all son. I'll tuck you in a few minutes," Ramses replies to quickly getting a slightly disgusted look to appear in the boy's face.

'I'm not that stupid Father,' Phoenix thought stares at his father and not sure to be called Uncle Moses as they lean the wall still as if trying to hid the fact they want to kiss again. Shaking his head the boy states thoughtfully looking at Moses carefully, "At least he is better than that one guard you like to spend time with when need adult time, Father."

Phoenix ignores his father's choke sound of embarrassment as he continues grinning. "So what do I call you than Uncle Moses or something more different if you are to be with my father? As long you don't harm my father I guess you will do. Hell I'm sure you are better than my own mother who left a broken hole in my father's cold heart."

"Phoenix" Ramses shouts glaring daggers at his son who ignores the look giving a smug grin in return.

"It's true," the boy snaps back before turning around. "Enjoy yourselves and not so loud please!" Phoenix calls over his shoulder getting Moses to squeak in shock at the child's words before turning to Ramses to see the man a dark red color.

"So his mother is out of the picture," Moses asks thinking over the boy's look at the mention of his mother seeing brief look of pure anger and hatred.

"Yes she never wanted him," Ramses answers starting to go back into his shell only to have Moses place a hand on his cheek.

"You have feelings for me," the shorter of the two finally states then eyes go wide open. "And I just got your son's blessing!"

"I always had feelings for you but I let my fear stop me from saying it. If it will make you happy I'll let the slaves go," Ramses remarks gazing carefully in Moses's eyes.

"I would like that," Moses replies smiling and adds shyly hoping he's not being so forward. "I have feelings for you as well Ramses. I think I always known I love you."

Ramses could swear his heart jumps out of his chest at Moses's confession staring carefully at the smaller man seeing the truth in his eyes. Unable to stop himself he kisses Moses's lips running his hands down the man's sides feeling each shaking shudder passing through him. Moses gladly returns the kiss hungrily leaning closer to Ramses trying to hold back a soft moan. He explores Ramses carefully not wanting to rush just wanting to enjoy the feeling.

It seem to be the same for Ramses as he grunts out pulling a bit back breathing heavily feeling all his blood head towards southwards, "Fuck if this should continue I won't be able to stop."

Moses smiles leaning his head against Ramses's chest listening to the fast beating organ underneath his ear close his eyes for a few moments He response cheekily, "Well we got all the time in the world, Ramses."

"MOSES," Ramses shouts stopping several guards walking by blushing thinking their ruler are pleasuring himself took off not wanting to be anywhere near the area if that's the case. If they notice a small figure shaking his shoulders in laughing they would have seen Phoenix giving a wide smile please to at least make his father finally happy and open his eyes to the one he truly loves even if it was his former foster brother, Moses.

* * *

**Arashi: Well I hope you readers will enjoy this work. Please read and review. Have a good and happy Halloween!**


End file.
